The Extreme Parent
by tjhanjeol
Summary: —mengambil sebuah pisau dapur membuat Kris jadi ikut andil untuk pertama kali pada pertengkaran di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. (!) Mpreg exo; krisyeol, kai, sehun.


Title: **The Extreme Parent**

Author: tjhanyeol

Genre: romance, family

Main cast: Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun

Pairing: krisxchanyeol lopelope/? ; w ;

Rating: T

Length: oneshot

**(!)**: **BL**; It contains **Mpreg** [don't like, don't read]

a/n: lagi gak mood belajar jadilah bikin ini/? smoga gak gaje dan pada suka ya ;_; makasih yg mau baca ; w ;

* * *

.

.

.

**The Extreme Parent**

Setiap hari, tiada hari tanpa kegaduhan di dalam rumah itu. Rumah yang sebelumnya memiliki atmosfer tenang tidak sampai sang penghuni (sepasang suami-istri) dikaruniai dua orang anak lelaki. Chanyeol berperan sebagai seorang istri yang baik, ia berusaha untuk meringankan beban Kris dengan melakukan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai guru sebuah taman kanak-kanak di tengah kota. Sedangkan Kris sendiri—yang memiliki peran kepala keluarga, bekerja sebagai seorang dosen salah satu universitas ternama di Korea.

Perpaduan sifat yang bertolak belakang dapat menghasilkan hal baik; rumah tangga yang dibina masih tetap bertahan merupakan salah satu contohnya. Bahkan hubungan kekeluargaan mereka pun semakin erat; seperti bagaimana Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan kekuatannya pada si sulung yang telah memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas—bernama Jongin, ketika anak remaja itu memindahkan saluran televisi bertayangkan sebuah sinema elektronik romantis menjadi acara musik _indie_ favoritnya.

"YA!" seru Chanyeol kasar; menyemburkan remah keripik kentang dari dalam mulutnya. Ia memberi Jongin tatapan tajam, yang ditatapi hanya mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar (memamerkan dua deret gigi putih nan rapi) dan mengangkat tangan kanan yang jarinya telah dibentuk huruf V untuk meminta ampunan.

Jongin merubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar kemudian sedikit memajukan bibir yang diharap akan terlihat malang dan menggemaskan sehingga dapat meluluhkan hati ibunda tercinta. "Kumohon, umma. Aku ingin menontonnya."

Mata Chanyeol dipicingkan. Ia menangkup pipi Jongin kemudian bertanya dengan nada lembut namun mematikan, "Apa tugas sekolahmu sudah dikerjakan?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja." Saliva ditelan paksa karena kegugupan mulai menjalar ke perasaan, tak lupa sedikit tetesan keringat yang turun ke dahi menyempurnakan kebohongan Jongin tersebut semakin jelas di mata Chanyeol.

Kali ini Chanyeol menangkup wajah putranya dengan kedua tangan sambil diremas agak keras, membuat wajah Jongin terlihat seperti seekor ikan yang kehabisan nafas. "Kau jadi berani berbohong padaku." Katanya sedikit sinis.

"Akuakuaku tidak berboho—ah!" lalu meringis kesakitan saat helaian rambutnya ditarik paksa keras. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol—memohon agar penyiksaannya itu dapat dihentikan.

"Oh, sepertinya kau ingin dilaporkan pada appa mengenai ulahmu ini, sudah mulai berbohong dan mengabaikan pendidikan—" Jongin menggeleng kepalanya kuat ketika mendengar sang ayah disebut-sebut dalam ancaman itu karena merasa takut akan sikap dingin yang pasti diterima apabila ia tertangkap melakukan kesalahan.

Wajah tidak acuh Kris merupakan salah satu hal yang paling Jongin takutkan, maka dari itu melibatkan ayahnya bukanlah sebuah gagasan baik. "Maaf, memang tugasku belum selesai tapi aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya."

Remasan Chanyeol pada pipi halus putranya melonggar, ia kembali ke _mode_ keibuan-yang-lembut dengan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi Jongin percaya bahwa di balik ekspresi manis namun janggal itu tersimpan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan tidak diberi uang jajan selama satu bulan.

"Tidak ada televisi untukmu sebelum musim semi berakhir." Oh, ternyata memang benar-benar buruk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu appa kalau umma masih menyimpan foto-foto Luhan!"

Rengek manja dari Jongin serta sebuah kalimat seru dapat membuat Chanyeol bungkam seketika; ia spontan membekap mulut anak remaja di hadapannya rapat-rapat.

"Aaaa Jongin anakku yang tampan! tolong jangan katakan apa pun pada appa." Ujarnya dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut Jongin. Perlakuannya itu secara tidak sadar termasuk ke dalam kekerasan pada anak, tetapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu memedulikan hal tersebut dan sepertinya Jongin pun tidak merasa keberatan. "Aku tidak akan membatasi jam menonton televisimu, kecuali jika ada Sehun."

Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan. Jongin bersiap untuk memprotesi ibunya tetapi terhentikan ketika beberapa dentuman langkah kaki terdengar, memotong perdebatan di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris dengan satu alis terangkat. Ransel besarnya masih tergantung pada kedua bahu; menandakan bahwa ia baru saja tiba di rumah tidak lebih dari lima menit. "Tidak biasanya kalian akur seperti ini."

_Akur?_ Spontan Chanyeol dan Jongin saling berpelukan canggung. Mereka memberi Kris sebuah ekspresi bahagia yang—oh, sungguh dipaksakan. Kemudian saling melontarkan gelak tawa ketika Chanyeol terlihat seperti menggelitiki Jongin (tanpa menyadari bahwa gelitikkan tersebut melibatkan kuku-kuku yang tajam).

Ya, memang benar. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol dan putra sulungnya terlihat akur karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Sifat sang ibu menurun pada Jongin, sementara sifat Kris menurun pada Sehun.

"Kami hanya, kau tahulah _sayang_—kami butuh waktu ibu dan anak lebih banyak." Jelasnya singkat dan cukup membuat Kris mengernyitkan kening. Tetapi karena Kris bukan orang yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi, maka ia pun hanya menaikkan bahu tidak peduli kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar utama dengan wajah lelahnya.

Hendak menyusul Kris pergi tetapi niatnya itu terhentikan ketika Jongin berteriak tiba-tiba, "Appa, umma masih menyimpan foto-foto Luhan di laci televisi!"

Terkadang ada saat di mana para ibu ingin memasukkan kembali buah hatinya ke dalam perut mereka. Tetapi percayalah bahwa Chanyeol memang dan akan terus menyayangi Jongin tanpa meminta pamrih, meskipun setiap hari hubungan di antara keduanya selalu dikhiasi pertengkaran kecil yang cepat mereda.

Seperti saat ini. Saat di mana rumah telah kembali menjadi hening dan damai. Momen ini hanya akan terjadi pada malam hari, ketika seluruh penghuninya telah terjun ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin sambil menyisiri rambut hitam legam anak lelaki itu hati-hati; khawatir akan membangunkan yang sedang memejamkan mata. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil ia mengecup kening putranya sebelum kemudian memadamkan lampu ruangan sana lalu menggantinya dengan yang lebih redup.

"Selamat malam, umma menyayangimu."

Kalimat itulah yang selalu membuat Jongin menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya samar untuk mengukir ekspresi bahagia sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol menyayangi seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan Jongin tahu betul akan hal itu; merupakan alasan mengapa mereka berdua tidak pernah mengalami pertengkaran serius yang melibatkan air mata.

Ia masih sedang mengelusi punggung Jongin lembut; menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang tanpa batasnya. Tetapi kegiatan itu terthentikan ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya penuh; sesuatu pada punggung Jongin yang sukses membuatnya harus menahan emosi serta rasa geram karena tidak ingin membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarga hanya untuk memperingati putranya saat ini juga.

Karena masih ada hari esok, bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Kris,"

"Tampan, maafkan aku."

"Krisie."

"Kris Wu, aku berbicara padamu."

"Kris tampan dan perkasa, ayolah lihat aku."

"_Baby boo~_"

"Hey, tiang." Kalimat tersebut otomatis membuat Kris akhirnya bersedia memutar tubuh hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang tubuhnya dilapisi selimut tebal—dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam—sedang tersenyum lebar. Kris merasa sedikit heran pada pemandangan langka itu, tidak biasanya sang istri menyukai hal-hal tersebut (memakai pakaian dalam agar terlihat lebih seksi dan menarik) karena Chanyeol cenderung bukan tipe orang yang manis atau romantis (kecuali mungkin jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, seperti pakaian baru dan sejenisnya).

"Maafkan aku, _okay_?" katanya, kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan di pipi Kris. Ia juga mengelus lembut kantung mata orang terkasihnya itu. Semakin menghitam dan terbentuk cekungan. Memperjelas bagaimana wajah Kris terlihat lelah akibat seluruh aktivitas yang dilakukannya hari ini. Dan Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah; berpikir bahwa mungkin dialah salah satu penyebab pancaran lesu di wajah Kris. "Aku besok _mungkin_ akan membuang seluruh benda yang berhubungan dengan Luhan."

Sebuah kedipan didapat oleh Chanyeol sebagai respon.

"Hm." Gumam Kris setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian berkedip, lalu berkedip, dan berkedip—duh.

"Hentikan."

"Apa yang dihentikan?" akhirnya ia berkata, tidak membuat gerakan apa pun selain di wajahnya ketika berbicara.

"Hentikan—sudahlah. Pokoknya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena masih menyembunyikan sebagian foto Luhan." Chanyeol menjelaskan setengah berbisik. Takut jika suaranya ditinggikan sedikit akan dapat membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu terbangun.

Detak jarum jam setiap detiknya membuat suasana menjadi cukup menegangkan. Chanyeol mulai merasa khawatir pada kemungkinan di mana Kris bisa saja merasa jengkel pada kehidupan rumah tangga yang dimiliki kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah dan—oh, tidak.

"Kris, maafmaafmaafmaaf. Aku berjanji akan membuang seluruh barang yang berhubungan dengan Luhan juga tidak akan menonton konsernya lagi—"

Luhan, seorang penyanyi solo berdarah Cina-Korea di usia dua puluh empatnya yang kini sedang gencar digemari oleh para anak perempuan atau lelaki—biasanya remaja, meskipun ada beberapa di antaranya yang berusia lanjut; Chanyeol sebagai contoh.

"Kau menonton konsernya?" sanggah Kris dengan rasa penasaran. Hal mengenai Chanyeol yang pernah atau bahkan selalu menonton konser Luhan merupakan informasi baru baginya. Sebenarnya Kris bukan ingin melarang Chanyeol untuk menyukai atau memiliki seorang idola, ia hanya meminta sang istri untuk tidak menyukai sesuatu berlebihan apalagi mengekspresikan perlakuannya itu di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun. Bisa saja hal tersebut menjadi sebuah dampak buruk.

Karena terkadang kekhawatirannya itu mulai terlihat dari bagaimana Jongin mengutamakan kesukannya pada sebuah band _indie_ daripada pendidikan.

Ia merasa heran mengapa pendamping hidupnya itu terkadang bisa jadi kekanak-kanakan.

"Hm y-ya, begitulah."

Kris mendesah, tangannya meraih jemari Chanyeol untuk saling ditautkan kemudian mengecup kulit halus itu dan berucap, "Jangan pernah melakukannya secara diam-diam dan berlebihan."

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk ia menelaah maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Chanyeol memberikan sebuah ekspresi berpikir dan bingungnya yang menurut Kris terlihat lucu. "Huh? Ah—oh, tentu saja." Sahutnya sedikit gugup sembari memainkan sudut kain lembut selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ingat janji kita untuk tidak saling menyembunyikan sesuatu? Bahkan hal sekecil apa pun."

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengingatnya; seluruh hal yang pernah Kris katakan akan selalu diingatnya; seperti kalimat-kalimat romantis kaku untuk merayu Chanyeol sehingga _diharap_ dapat menambah romansa di antara mereka. Atau kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa Kris sangat menyukai lekuk indah tubuh Chanyeol ketika proses _pembuatan_ Sehun berlangsung.

"Tentu saja, Kris. Maka dari itu maafkan aku."

Sebagai jawaban, ia mengecup bibir pria yang terbaring disampingnya sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Ini merupakan sebuah pertanda baik; Chanyeol bersorak gembira dalam hati karena suasana hati Kris sepertinya kembali cerah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sambung Kris masih menatapi wajah Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan kalimat sama. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum kemudian saling mendoakan agar diberi mimpi indah dalam tidur.

Lagi-lagi yang terdengar di sana hanyalah deru nafas masing-masing dan gerakkan jarum jam setiap detiknya. Waktu berlalu dengan suasana yang menjadi canggung, Chanyeol dan Kris telah memejamkan mata. Tidak di antara keduanya benar-benar telah terlelap karena keheningan membuat rasa kantuk perlahan jadi lenyap.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa suaminya itu belum tertidur, jadi perlahan ia pun membuka kedua mata dan mendapati Kris sedang balik menatapi. "Kenapa kau belum tertidur?" masih dengan nada berbisik. Perlu beberapa saat untuk pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan,

"Chanyeol," yang disebutkan namanya hanya mengangkat alis; mencoba mengartikan maksud dari raut wajah Kris yang sungguh terlihat ganjil. Terdengar sebuah dehem sebelum kalimat menggantung tersebut dilanjutnya malu-malu,

"apakah menurutmu sudah saatnya untuk Sehun memiliki seorang adik?"

.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi, seluruh anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruangan yang sama untuk melakukan rutinitas sarapan nikmat seperti biasa. Kehangatan meradiasi suasana itu.

Jongin sedang merapikan seragamnya—memasukkan atasan pakaian ke dalam sela celana yang sebenarnya akan tetap ia keluarkan juga ketika jauh dari pengawasan orangtua—sembari sesekali memasukkan beberapa suap makanan lezat dari piringnya.

Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lauk yang telah ia buat ke piring Kris. Sedangkan si bungsu sedang meneguk segelas air mineral di dekatnya karena hendak bertanya, "Umma, apa itu asas _black_ secara definisi?" tanpa basa-basi sembari memasang ekspresi polos lucunya. Seringkali Chanyeol mendapat pujian dari beberapa kerabat mengenai betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seorang putra seperti Sehun; manis, bersopan santun, dan tentu saja jenius.

"Hm, memang kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Chanyeol memberikan Sehun sebuah senyum kecil lalu menyisir lembut rambutnya. Tidak jarang si bungsu menanyakan hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya merasa idiot seperti _mengapa wujud manusia harus seperti ini, apa warna yang diciptakan pertama kali, mengapa sengatan listrik harus menyakitkan, dan lain-lain. _ Ia kemudian mencolek pundak Kris lalu bertanya diam-diam, "Apa di sekolah dasar zaman sekarang sudah diajarkan fisika seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang aku tahu itu hanya akan diajarkan pada anak seusia—"

"Karena aku merasa kasihan Jongin hyung mendapat telur merah besar pada kertas ulangannya dan pertanyaan tadi salah satu dari sepuluh soal di sana." Sehun membubarkan diskusi kecil di antara kedua orangtuanya lalu tersenyum; kelopak mata hampir tertutup, terukir seperti bulan sabit. Sungguh terlihat manis juga menggemaskan; membuat Jongin tersedak hebat dan memiliki keinginan untuk mencekik leher adiknya sendiri saat itu juga.

Kris mengangkat kepala. Chanyeol terbelalak, ia kemudian memelototi putra sulungnya yang sudah berlalu menuju pintu utama dan melarikan diri. Mengambil sebuah pisau dapur membuat Kris jadi ikut andil untuk pertama kali pada pertengkaran di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol; menahan lengan sang istri yang bisa saja melemparkan pisau tersebut ke arah putranya.

"YA! katamu kau mendapatkan seratus!" seru Chanyeol di ambang pintu pada Jongin. Putranya itu sudah berlari menjauh dengan tas ransel di punggung yang terus menerus tergelincir dari pundak.

"Maafmaafmaafmaaf—" kemudian berlutut ketika Chanyeol berhasil menyamakan kecepatan lari dan menyusulnya. Kepala ditundukkan, mata dipejam erat; menunggu hukuman apa yang akan didapat kali ini atas kesalahannya.

Bukannya sebuah jambakan yang biasa diterima melainkan belaian lembut pada pucuk kepala. Maka perlakuan tersebut membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol gugup.

Wajah itu. Bukanlah sebuah tanda baik. Melambangkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari bencana apa pun di dunia ini. Dalam hati, Jongin berdoa pada Tuhan agar dilindungi dari hal-hal buruk yang mungkin dapat menimpanya.

"Cepat pergi ke sekolah, Jongin. Bukankah kelasmu dimulai sebentar lagi?" tanya sang ibu manis, tanpa unsur ancaman atau apa pun. Tanpa ekspresi seramnya ataupun _mode_ monster-menyeramkan-yang-sedang-murka.

Dan hal tersebut merupakan pertanda buruk.

Keringat mengalir dari punggung, detak jantung berjalan dengan kecepatan yang berlipat ganda. Ia berpikir bahwa hanya Chanyeol lah yang dapat membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. "K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Jongin sedikit terbata, ia ragu-ragu melangkahkan kaki melewati ambang pintu pagar dengan perasaan cemas kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Baik-baik saja?_

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh seram (merencanakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan hal yang akan dilakukannya pada Jongin sebagai hukuman) kemudian kembali ke ruang makan dan mengembalikan raut wajahnya ke ekspresi keibuan impian seluruh anak di dunia ini; lembut dan manis.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan tawa ketika memerhatikan ibunya yang memang kadang terlihat aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin? tidak biasanya kau tidak acuh pada masalah seperti itu. Atau kau ingin aku yang menangani—"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja." Potongnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan yang sempat tertunda. Hanya suara alat makan berdentingan dengan piring yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya keheningan itu terinterupsi kembali oleh Chanyeol,

"Kris, apa setrika panas dapat menghapus _tattoo_ di punggung?"

.

.

.

.

_Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya; tidak ingin memberi cacat sedikit pun pada sang buah hati. Ia hanya senang mengejutkan orang-orang dengan caranya sendiri._

_Mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrem. _

Seperti sore itu, ketika ia menggosok-gosokkan handuk basah pada kulit punggung Jongin yang mulai memerah karena terasa panas. Kini mereka sedang duduk membentuk sebuah baris di dalam kamar mandi dengan Jongin hanya memakai celana seragam sekolah, sedang Chanyeol berbalutkan pakaian santainya lengkap. Sang ibu langsung menyeret paksa Jongin ketika anak lelaki itu baru saja menghirup udara dari dalam rumahnya pada detik pertama.

"I-ini hanya sebuah tattoo, umma! Aw!" rengeknya sambil sesekali menggigiti bibir, berusaha agar tidak berteriak kesakitan dengan hati yang terus mengumpat tanpa henti ketika mengingat kembali kebodohannya yang sedang tidak memakai pakaian pada malam itu, di mana ia ditemukan memiliki tattoo.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya sebelum berseru dengan emosi, "Diam atau umma akan melukis tattoo di wajahmu!"

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Balasan review cerita sebelumnya ;-)

**Chagiya **

summerbaek: karena benci ke cinta beda tipis/? ; w ; sebenernya aku menginginkan adek juga/? hwhw. hnng makasih, semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

zie: engga ini oneshot.-. mau sih tadinya tapi bingung masa._.v krisbaek memang lucuuu ; w ;

anna: ripiu kamu masuk kok;_; hehe pada paporitin krisbaek ya.-. ngakak;www; masa ambil handycam wkwk. makasih udah mau rnr ya

anna: testestes sudah masuk/? waduh makasih udah ripiu tiga kali;_;

anna: waduh kesian imej krisnya._.v tulus mendekati polong'-'?) aku juga mendukung kokkkk;w;

**It Ends with a Click**

sari2min: iya luhan smacam bgitu.-. makasih, semoga mau mampir ke cerita aku ya;w;

Kopi Luwak: sipsip'-')b semoga suka sama ceritanya ya ;w;

0312luLuEXOticS: bukan, itu klik suara pintu ketutup._.v iya nih luhan gimana sih!/? /eh ._.

chris aidenickey: iya krislu cocuit/? ;w; semoga suka ya sama ending ceritanya hehe;u;

**A stranger**

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: iya papanya sehun hehe._.v semoga suka sama ceritanya yaa;w;

Rosecchy: ya mungkin bisa saja omnya/? ._.v hehe. ha makanan paporit sehun tahu'-'?) makasih, smoga suka sama ceritanya;w;

Kopi Luwak: "alamatnya kris kuburan?" ngakak._.v iya semacam lah.-. hehe makasih ya udah baca!

daelogic: krishun juga otp paporit akuuu;w;)/ iya hehe jadi bapaknya.-. thanks udah rnr!

anna: iya gapapa ko._.v malah aku yg harusnya maap soalnya jadi ngerepotin._. iya gapapa hehe, seneng malah kalo dishare :D thanks udah rnr yaaa

Guest: oh ini kamu ya._.? aku juga suka ko genre family tapi ya yaoi.-. /hugs back/ ;w; soalnya ada yg minta buat dibold ya udah jadilah dibold._.v iyaaa aku paporit bikin angst dan bacanya juga hnng;_; gapapa ko ripiu panjang panjang tapi maap aku suka balesnya pendek abis bingung;_; engga marah malah seneng/? iya hwhw kasian ya sehun, udahlah sama aku aja._.v nanti aku minta kris bilang gitu deh/? engga kooook, malah seneng seriusan deh._.v ngakak, iya silahkan makan dulu;w; sipsippp, thanks udah ripiu panjang yaaa makasih banget seriusan tapi bingung bales panjangnya lagi gimana hnng maap yaaa

Mei: pada mikir pacarnya sehun ya._. kris itu hantu yang diilusikan, halah/? .-. nah iya, kris muncul karena gak tenang gegara sehunnya gak inget sama dia;w; iya yg jawab telepon itu kai._.v nah iya meninggal pas di situ, di tempat yg sama._.v hehe gak apa apa, maaf ya membingungkan ceritanya;_; pasti dilanjut kalo ripiu nya banyak yg mau lanjut:D

evilfish: lho kok begitu._.v makasih udah rnr yaaa;w;

oniiex: makasih;w; semoga suka ya sama ceritanya!

BabySuLayDo: iya hwhw, semacam lah._. aku pernah bikin suho sehun duluuu banget judulnya don't sleep tapi lupa lagi di mana/?.-. thanks udah rnr ya!

nissaa: waduh kris dibilang kayak bapak2._. hnng makasih ya;w; semoga suka sama ceritanya!

KRISme: /kasih tisu/? hehe semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

StringKyu893: waduh penuh misteri dan mistis/? ._. makasihhh;w; semoga bertemu di cerita selanjutnya ya:D

Ryu ryungie: hehe, pada ngira pacarnya ya.-. /hening/ kai bukan bayangan ko, itu beneran.-. thanks udah rnr tapi :D

Krisensation: aaa makasih, smoga suka dan ketemu lagi ya;w; hehehe ngakak beneran serius.-. sipsip! semoga enjoy bacanya!

YoungChanBiased: pada ngira pacar masa._.v hehe. aku juga pernah baca tapi ini luhannya yg lupa sama sehun/? aaa iya aku juga pernah baca ituuu hwhw;w; waduh sehun dibilang beloon.-. sipsip! sehun poreper uke deh/? hehehe

**Egoism**

noname: hnng makasih ya udah rnr;w; semoga suka sama ceritanya!

oracle: aduh makasih;_; jadi melayang/? ternyata kai sama aku/? hehehehehehehehehehe... -w- salam kenal juga yaaa :D makasih udah rnr, mampir mampir lagi!

**You're My Drugs **

vanivany: ko krisbaek digalauin kenapa memangnya mereka;w; iya tau tuh baekhyu bukannya jujur/? hnng makasih, semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

liaonduts: sebenernya emang sengaja/? tapi smoga enjoy ya bacanya :D

Mei: waduh kayaknya ffn lagi error :o pukul aja papanya baek/?;_; hwhw. filmnya bagus banget ko:) iya sipsip makasih udah rnr ya :D

Kiela Yue: aku juga sukaaa ; 3 ; iya semacam kepercayaan gitu hehe, huaa kris dibilang naga, kasian;_; tapi emang mirip sih/? hehe

* * *

Semoga yg review karyanya selalu dihargai juga :D


End file.
